


Local Kindergarten Teacher In Love With Their Hot Professor Wife

by octoberfeeling



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Other, TRC WLW Week, i am So Soft for czernsey in any form, mx. czerny the kingergarten teacher, nonbinary noah, rated teen and up just for the ending but really it's quite innocent fluff, this is 700 words of pure sugar, trcwlwweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: The title says it all, really.





	Local Kindergarten Teacher In Love With Their Hot Professor Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henriettahoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettahoney/gifts).

> here's my contribution for day 4 of trc wlw week!! prompt: teachers. this is a gift for my sweet angel Em, who inspired it fully by giving me the entire "hung the moon" exchange. it's very sugary and cute and Soft, please enjoy. ♡

“Mx. Czerny, your wife is here again!” came a sweetly high pitched voice from the hand-washing station in the back of the kindergarten classroom. Noah turned their eyes away from the group of students immersed in crafting gardens out of pipe cleaners and construction paper and looked toward the door to see that Kegan was, in fact, correct.

Renée Gansey stood in the doorway to the classroom, looking beautiful as ever in one of her best professorial looks: high-necked sweater, fitted pencil skirt, and smart black heels, with a brown plaid jacket and a scarf to protect her face and neck against the biting air of late November. Her beloved wire-frames sat on her perfect nose; she hardly ever wore contacts anymore. This morning, Noah had plaited and twisted Gansey’s long, golden brown hair into an intricate updo at the back of her neck, but now stray pieces fell out of the style in a way that somehow made her look even more gorgeous. She must have walked from campus. The wind-disheveled hair gave it away, along with the slight flush to her nose and cheeks. It was like she had every intention of driving Noah wild.

“What are you doing here?” Noah asked, laughter in their eyes as they walked toward their unreasonably hot history professor wife. “Don’t you have class?”

“Cancelled it,” Gansey shrugged. “Those kids could use a break anyway. They were starting to look like Ada did back in high school.” Noah screwed their face into an expression that demanded the rest of Gansey’s reasoning. “Plus, I missed you and wanted to come say hello.”

Noah softened immediately. How could they not? “You’re ridiculous,” they said, smiling and leaning in to give their wife as chaste a kiss as possible in front of their students, since they couldn’t resist.

“Awwwwwwwww,” came a chorus of tiny voices.

Gansey blushed. Noah smirked and whipped their head around to pointedly stick their tongue out at their students, to a round of giggles from the lot of them.

“I come bearing gifts, my darling,” Gansey said when Noah’s eyes returned to her. Up until that moment, Noah hadn’t realized she was even carrying anything, but now they saw a to-go cup in her left hand and an envelope in the other. “I got your favorite, you basic bee.”

Noah loved the way Gansey censored herself in front of the littles. They also loved her support of their pumpkin spice addiction. They accepted the cup gratefully and savored the first sip as if it would be their last, since it was almost December and pumpkin spice would be leaving them until next fall.

“I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of ‘your energy is already chaotic enough, you don’t need to be drinking coffee’ recently, darlin’. So why the latte today?”

“I know it’s your favorite and they’ll be out of season again soon,” Gansey replied, very logically. “And also, I love when you look at me that way.”

“And in what way is that?”

“As if I hung the moon.”

“Oh, love, that has absolutely nothing to do with the coffee.”

Gansey blushed and Noah felt their knees go a little weak.

“So what’s in the envelope, then?” Noah asked softly, reaching to snatch it from Gansey’s hand.

Gansey caught their wrist gently instead, pulling them close and whispering directly into their ear, “You’ll want to wait to open that until after class, I think.”

Noah shivered from the top of their spine all the way down, and their mind sparkled with curiosity.

“I’ll let you get back to your class,” Gansey said, stepping back but keeping a hold on Noah’s wrist. She said, “I’ll see you at home,” and lifted Noah’s hand to her lips, leaving a lingering kiss there before turning to leave.

Noah turned back to their class, practically aching for the end of the school day.

***

Several hours later, after clean-up time had ended and all of the littles had left with their too-big backpacks, Noah practically raced to their desk to discover the contents of the envelope.

“Fuck,” they whispered. A printed photo of their wife wearing  _ only  _ her beloved wire-frames had fallen out of the envelope as soon as they ripped it open.

They debated taking it home, but decided to risk slipping it back in the envelope and tucking it into their locked desk drawer, simply because they knew it would make Gansey crazy.

Noah stood, gathered their things, switched off the classroom lights, and began plotting their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments make my heart sing!
> 
> for more info on trc wlw week and to see other contributions, visit the ao3 collection or trc-wlw-week.tumblr.com.  
find me on tumblr at octoberczerny.tumblr.com!  
♡


End file.
